My One and Only Pink Haired Prince
by KuroHime27
Summary: Di sebuah pesta dansa, Pangeran Sakurai dari Kerajaan Konoha jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Putri Satsuko dari kerajaan Uchiha. Bisakah sang pangeran meluluhkan hati beku sang putri pujaannya? Sasusaku Gender Bended
1. Chapter 1

My One and Only Pink Haired Prince

**My One and Only Pink Haired Prince**

Summary: Di sebuah pesta dansa, Pangeran Sakurai dari Kerajaan Konoha jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Putri Satsuko dari kerajaan Uchiha. Supaya keduanya mau menerima satu sama lain, Raja Fugaku mengirim putrinya untuk tinggal bersama sang pangeran. Bisakah Sang pangeran berambut _pink _ini melelehkan hati beku putri pujaannya?

Ehem… Dari dulu gue emang suka banget ama crita gender bended… makanya gue mikir, kenapa gue kga bikin juga aja yah? hehehehehe

Yang di balik gender nya disini cuma Rookie 9, sand sibling ama teamnya Gai yg laennya normal ko :D

Pangeran Sakurai menghela napas setelah berhasil lari dari kejaran putri-putri penggemarnya. Diusapnya rambut merah mudanya yang hampir menyentuh warna _pink _yang basah akan keringat. Walau rambut _pink _nya yang aneh bagi seorang pria, Sakurai tetap digandrungi banyak wanita-wanita dari berbagai kerajaan, seperti Nona Rii, putri dari komandan pasukan istana Maito Gai, Putri Kisa, putri mahkota kerajaan Inuzuka, bahkan adik angkatnya sendiri Uzumaki Naruko, sempat menyimpan hati untuk pemuda ini selain itu, banyak putri-putri lainnya di seluruh negara.

Sebagai pewaris tunggal dari kerajaan Konoha yang dikenal sebagai kerajaan terkuat, wajar bagi Sakurai untuk mencari calon pendamping hidup untuk saat nanti ia akan menggantikan ibunya, sang ratu Tsunade. Setelah sang raja Jiraiya wafat 5 tahun yang lalu, Tsunade sebagai permaisuri mengambil alih kerajaan dan walaupun beliau seorang wanita berhasil mempertahankan gelar Konoha sebagai kerajaan yang belum pernah terkalahkan.

Sakurai akhirnya berjalan menyusuri balkon besar di luar _ball room_ tempat pesta yang meriah sedang diselenggarakan. Udara saat itu cukup dingin dan sang pangeran menaksir bahwa malam ini salju pertama akan turun.

Tiba-tiba baru disadarinya bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Di _railing _balkon itu terlihat siluet seseorang sedang duduk menatap langit. Melihat rambut hitam panjang dan lekuk tubuhnya, ia adalah seorang gadis. Mungkin seumuran dengan Sakurai,

"Maaf mengganggu Hime, tapi apabila anda duduk di tempat seperti ini saat udara dingin, anda bisa jatuh sakit" Kata Sakurai pelan, tapi sopan

"Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku. Jangan pikir karena kau si pangeran itu kau bisa memerintahku seenaknya… Aku mau duduk dimana terserah aku" jawab gadis itu dingin

Sakurai agak tersinggung dengan perkataan gadis itu, tapi sebagai seorang pangeran yang dididik untuk selalu bersikap sopan pada seorang _lady_, ia mengulum senyum kecil dan berdiri di depannya. Saat itu, awan yang menutupi bulan purnama bergerak dan wajah gadis itu bermandikan oleh cahaya rembulan.

Napas Sakurai tertahan melihatnya. Rambut panjang hitam yang sedikit mencuat di bagian belakang kepala gadis itu berkilauan tergerai mencapai pinggangnya yang langsing. Mata hitam legam yang berkontras jauh dengan kulit gadis itu yang kepucatan terlihat sangat cantik di mata Sakurai. Gaun ungu tua yang agak ketat dibagian dadanya dan turun lurus sampai ujung kakinya terbuat dari sutra yang paling halus kualitas dan tenunannya serta perhiasan mutiara yang menghiasi leher, rambut dan telinga gadis itu membuat Sakurai langsung menyadari bahwa gadis ini bukan putri sembarangan.

Sakurai membungkuk sopan dan meminta tangan sang putri untuk dikecup seperti yang biasa dilakukan seorang pria kepada wanita di zaman itu. Tapi sang gadis malah berbalik dingin dan berjalan menjauhi pangeran. Sakurai segera bangkit dan berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu mendelik tajam, "Jangan ikuti aku!"

Sakurai tersenyum gemas melihat perlakuan putri ini. Tidak pernah ada seorang wanita yang menolak untuk dikecup tangannya oleh sang pangeran, "Sampai Hime mau memberi tahu ku nama Hime, aku tidak akan pergi"

Melihat senyum sang pangeran, wajah gadis itu bersemu walau hanya sedikit. "….Ko…." bisik gadis itu

"Maaf? Aku tidak bisa mendengar anda…"

"….Namaku…" bisiknya lagi

"Siapa?"

"Namaku… Uchiha Satsuko!" akhirnya gadis itu berhasil mengatakannya

Sakurai mengambil satu tangan halus Satsuko-hime dan mengecupnya pelan, "Selamat malam Satsuko-hime, aku Haruno Sakurai" senyum Sakurai ceria

"Maukah Hime berdansa denganku?"

Satsuko membalikan badan dan mengangkat gaunnya agar dapat berjalan lebih leluasa, "Tidak" lalu sang putri berjalan pelan ke _ball room._

Malamnya, setelah pesta usai, Sakurai menghadap ke ibundanya sang ratu

"Okaa-sama, aku sudah menemukan gadis yang akan kulamar…"

Tsunade tertegun mendengar perkataan putranya, "Benarkah? Siapa gerangan gadis itu?"

Sakurai tersenyum pasti, "Uchiha Satsuko"

* * *

_Istana Kerajaan Uchiha_

Uchiha Satsuko masuk ke ruang makan utama dan disambut oleh sejumlah pelayan seperti biasanya. Dengan anggun ia duduk di sebelah kakak lelakinya, Uchiha Itachi, sang putra mahkota yang sedang mengobrol dengan istrinya, Uchiha Haruka -yang saat ini sedang mengandung-dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Disadarinya kedua orang tuanya dan Itachi sedang tersenyum-senyum. Bahkan Haruka yang selalu sopan padanya tersenyum geli

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Ayahnya, Raja Fugaku akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari balik jasnya dan mulai memperlihatkan stempel ratu Konoha di bagian belakang amplop

"Seorang utusan dari Konoha datang pagi ini Satsuko…" kata Fugaku

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku? Apa ada pesta dansa lagi seperti kemarin?"

Sang permaisuri Uchiha Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil berkata, "Ini tentang kamu sayang…"

Itachi menepuk punggung sang putri dan tertawa lepas, "Kamu dilamar oleh Pangeran Sakurai! Dia minta kamu supaya kamu bisa mengunjungi istana Konoha dan tinggal di sana untuk sementara!"

Para pelayan dan pengawal yang ada di ruangan itu langsung bertepuk tangan dan memberi semangat pada sang putri

Mulut Satsuko ternganga, bahkan saat Haruka memeluknya sambil berbisik, "Selamat! Aku tidak tahu kamu akrab dengan pangeran!" ia tidak menjawab kakak iparnya itu

Satsuko bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berkata pelan, "Aku tidak mau"

Satu ruangan hening, "A… Apa? Kau mau menolak lamaran dari Konoha??" Tanya Sang raja

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang aneh berambut _pink _itu…" Jawab Sakura singkat, padat, dan jelas

"Tapi tidak sopan menolak permintaan itu sayang… Lagipula pangeran Sakurai itu bukannya tampan? Aku hanya melihatnya beberapa kali saat kecil, dia juga sangat sopan!" jawab Mikoto, mencoba meyakinkan putrinya

"Tidak mau"

"Lagipula dia cukup kuat! Kemampuan berpedang, berkuda dan memanahnya mungkin bisa menyamai aku! Dan ia juga dokter yang sangat hebat!" Sela Itachi

"Tidak mau Onii-sama… Rambutnya… Warna _pink… _Itu aneh! Masa seseorang dari keluarga Uchiha menikah dengan orang berambut _pink_? Seperti waria!"

"Satsuko-chan, bukankah warna rambutku juga aneh? Tapi Itachi-kun mau menerimaku kok!" Kata Haruka, sambil memainkan ujung rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hijau gelap.

"Sakurai-kun itu anak yang baik kok, aku kenal dekat dengannya dan Sakurai-kun bisa lebih jantan dari lelaki manapun!" sambung Haruka riang. Kuping Itachi berkedut mendengar panggilan 'Sakurai-kun'

"Haruka kamu kenal anak itu?"

"Tsunade-sama dan almarhumah ibuku berteman akrab, dulu waktu Sakurai berumur 6-7 tahun, aku masih 13 atau 14 tahun, kami sering bermain bersama!"

Satsuko menghela napas melihat sekilas mata sharingan yang tak sengaja diaktifkan oleh Itachi saat menahan kecemburuan.

* * *

Akhirnya Satsuko duduk di kereta kuda yang akan membawanya kembali ke istana kerajaan Konoha. Dia melihat pemandangan di luar, tapi pikirannya melayang ke sosok pemuda tampan berambut _pink_ yang ditemuinya di pesta dansa. Kalau diingat, wajah Sakurai memang tidak jelek, postur tubuhnya tegap dengan dada yang bidang dan otot yang sudah terlatih sejak kecil. Walau lekuk wajahnya halus, tapi matanya yang hijau cemerlang menyimpan sesuatu.

Pangeran Sakurai juga dikenal pintar dan cerdas. Kemampuannya dalam membuat strategi mungkin menyaingi ahli strategi kerajaannya, Nona Shikami.

"Anda merasa bosan Hime? Kita akan sampai dalam beberapa jam." Sahut seorang lelaki dengan suara yang lembut dari balik pintu, pemuda itu mengendarai kuda mengikuti kereta Satsuko. Hyuuga Hinamaru, dia adalah pangeran pertama dari kerajaan Hyuuga, tapi karena perlakuan keras ayahnya ia melarikan diri ke Kerajaan Konoha dan diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh Ratu Tsunade. Konon, sekarang ia bertunangan dengan putri angkat dari Ratu Tsunade, Uzumaki Naruko.

Satsuko hanya mengangguk pelan dan duduk menyender di kursinya yang empuk. Tidak lama, ia pun tertidur.

* * *

"…ko…."

"….me…."

Satsuko merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Suara lelaki yang berat, tapi terdengar lembut, Hinamaru kah? Bukan… Suara ini jauh lebih merdu…

Perlahan dibukanya mata hitamnya yang besar dan ia berhadapan dengan sepasang mata hijau dan wajah yang sedang tersenyum lebar

"K…Kamu siapa!!" bentak Satsuko dan mendorong orang itu dari atasnya. Ia menemukan dirinya sedang tidur di sebuah kamar luas yang memang dirancang untuk seorang putri. Tempat tidur berkanopi besar dengan kelambu, sebuah meja rias yang cantik, sofa empuk penuh bantal, dan sebuah balkon besar dengan pemandangan taman.

Orang itu berdiri dan tersenyum, senyuman yang diingat Satsuko saat pesta dansa, "Suka dengan kamar ini?"

Wajah Satsuko memerah saat Sakurai mengangkat tangannya dan dengan lembut mengecupnya,

"Maaf membuatmu kaget Hime, aku hanya khawatir karena Hime tidak bangun-bangun juga, jadi mau kubangunkan tapi Hime malah teriak seperti itu!"

Sakurai tertawa riang dan berjalan keluar kamar, "Pilih gaun apa saja yang Hime inginkan di lemari itu. Kutunggu Hime di ruang makan utama nyalakan bel itu kalau sudah selesai ganti baju, nanti akan ada seseorang yang akan mengantarkan Hime!"

Satsuko agak terpana melihat keceriaan sang putra mahkota, di kerajaan Uchiha, seorang pangeran berlaku seperti itu tidak akan dimaafkan oleh Fugaku. Itachi sudah dididik sedemikian rupa sehingga ia selalu bersikap sopan di manapun. Inikah sifat asli Haruno Sakurai? Bukankah Pangeran Sakurai yang ditemuinya di pesta dansa bersikap sangat sopan?

Setelah selesai berpikir panjang Satsuko membuka lemari yang berisikan banyak gaun-gaun indah. Tetapi bukan gaun-gaun dengan banyak pita dan renda yang sangat tidak disukai Satsuko. Gaun-gaun itu walau simple tapi berkesan cantik dan anggun. Setelah memilih sebuah gaun _Sabrina cut_ biru muda dan menyisir rambutnya dan menjepitnya dengan jepitan dari mutiara yang ditemukannya dari kotak perhiasan di meja riasnya.

Ia berjalan ke meja di samping pintu kamarnya dan membunyikan bel dengan agak ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk. Seorang gadis remaja, mungkin masih 13 tahunan berarti 4-5 lebih muda dari Satsuko. Rambut oranye nya diikat dua ke atas muncul dan membungkuk sopan,

"Anda sudah selesai Satsuko-hime-sama?"

Satsuko mengangguk, gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Nama saya Moegi, sayalah yang akan melayani anda selama anda tinggal di sini. Sekarang mari ikuti saya, semuanya telah menunggu…"

Satsuko mengikuti gadis itu di tengah perjalanan, ia terhenti melihat sebuah lukisan. Di dalam lukisan tersebut terdapat seorang bocah lelaki berumur 7-8 tahunan yang diketahui Satsuko sebagai Sakurai. Ia memeluk seorang gadis kecil seumuran dengannya saat itu. Gadis itu berambut pirang yang dijalin menjadi dua kepangan yang mencapai pundaknya. Walau gadis itu memakai baju seorang putri bangsawan, Satsuko dapat melihat ketomboian gadis itu lewat sinar matanya di dalam lukisan itu.

Moegi menyadari bahwa sang putri sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi, ia berbalik dan menghampiri Satsuko

"…Ini adalah Sakurai-ouji sama dan Naruko-hime sama sewaktu masih berusia 7 tahun…"

"Hn…"

"Satsuko-hime sama suka lukisan ini? Saya suka sekali… Lukisan ini… Menggambarkan hubungan sebagai kakak dan adik yang sesungguhnya…" tiba-tiba Moegi teringat

"Ah maaf! Kita harus segera ke ruang makan! Mari saya antarkan!"

Satsuko memandang gadis itu. Dari luar Kerajaan Konoha memang dibilang sebagai kerajaan yang terkuat, karena itu banyak kerajaan-kerajaan lain menakuti Konoha. Kalau dilihat dari dalam… Kenapa kerajaan ini begitu santai…? Menerima pangeran yang telah melarikan diri dari kerajaannya? Seorang pangeran bersikap sesantai itu? Seorang pelayan mengatakan isi hati kepada seorang putri asing?

Satsuko merenung, mungkin inilah yang tidak terdapat di Kerajaan Uchiha. Di sana segalanya begitu kaku dan terlalu menuruti peraturan. Siapa tahu mungkin dia akan senang tinggal di Konoha.

Moegi berhenti di sebuah pintu yang besar dan indah, lalu membuka pintu yang berat itu. Pemandangan di balik pintu membuat Satsuko terkejut. Di kerajaan Uchiha, saat makan pagi bersama diikuti oleh anggota keluarga dan berlangsung dengan begitu anggun, elegan, dan sopan. Yang ditemukannya di sini adalah pemandangan orang-orang makan seperti di asrama. Meja yang sangat panjang dengan segala macam makanan di atasnya, diisi dengan orang-orang yang menurut Satsuko pelayan. Semuanya makan dengan nikmatnya tanpa rasa sungkan. Satsuko melihat Sakurai sedang bertengkar mulut sambil makan dan membuat makanan yang dikunyahnya berhamburan dengan pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan sebagian wajahnya tertutup rambut yang menjuntai, menutupi salah satu dari matanya yang biru. Gadis kecil dalam lukisan, namun dalam versi yang lebih dewasa, yang Satsuko pikir adalah Naruko, memakan ramen dengan lahap dan bertumpuk-tumpuk mangkuk ramen kosong bergelintangan di sekitarnya. Di sebelahnya, Hinamaru hanya tertawa kecil sambil menikmati semangkuk ramen.

Terdapat seorang gadis berambut klimis di atas tapi bagian bawahnya dikepang panjang dengan alis paling tebal yang pernah dilihat Satsuko, makan sambil berteriak-teriak bersama-sama dengan seorang lelaki berambut sama dengannya tapi tanpa kepangan dan alis yang jauh lebih tebal dari gadis itu.

Yang paling membuat Satsuko kaget, sang ratu, Tsunade, yang dianggap Satsuko sebagai wanita yang paling cantik, kuat, dan anggun yang pernah dilihatnya sedang minum berbotol-botol sake. Salah satu kakinya diangkat ke atas meja, di kepalanya bertengger seekor babi. Wajahnya memerah, menandakan bahwa sang ratu telah mabuk berat.

Tanpa disadari Satsuko Moegi sudah berlari ke sebelah pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut cokelat berkacamata dan kelihatannya agak bodoh. Kedua pemuda itu sepertinya seumuran dengan Moegi.

Satsuko kebingungan harus duduk dimana dan dia tidak terbiasa dengan suasana ramai seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Sakurai memanggil, "Hei!! Satsuko-hime!! Duduklah di sebelahkuu!!"

Tapi si pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi bertengkar dengan Sakurai menyelanya, "Wah jadi ini Satsuko-hime ya?? Salam kenal tuan putri! Namaku Yamana…."

Si rambut pirang jatuh terjungkal karena Sakurai menendangnya dari belakang, "Hoi Ino-babi! Jangan ngelaba cewe laen lo! Noh Cewe lo lagi asik ngobrol ma Terumaru-san tuh!" Sakurai menunjuk ahli siasat Konoha, Shikami bersama pangeran dari Suna, Sabaku no Terumaru, putra tertua raja Suna. Raja di Suna adalah lelaki tanpa hati yang selalu menyiksa anak-anaknya, setahu Satsuko Sand sibling memang berteman akrab dengan orang-orang Konoha

Ino langsung berapi-api dan berlari kea rah Shikami dan Terumaru, "Hooiii!! Terumaru!! Keep your hands of MY girl!!"

Sakurai dan orang-orang tertawa riuh saat Terumaru dan Ino mulai bergulat sedangkan Shikami berbalik dengan seorang gadis bertubuh besar dan agak –ehm- gemuk

Sakurai menarik Satsuko duduk di sebelahnya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana Konoha menurutmu?"

"Hn… Aku pikir Konoha penuh dengan orang-orang jenius atau apa ternyata tidak lebih dari sekumpulan orang-orang barbar!" serunya ketus

Sakurai tersenyum kecil melihat rakyatnya, "Yah begini lah kami… Kami tidak diajarkan agar bersikap sesopan mungkin sejak kecil… Apabila ada situasi yang mengharuskan kami bersikap sopan, kami bisa menjadi sekumpulan orang-orang yang perlente dan elit."

Satsuko mengangguk, mengingat pesta dansa malam itu, bagaimana anggun dan hebatnya orang-orang Konoha saat itu

"Tapi…" Sakurai melanjutkan, "Kami berpikir bahwa hidup seperti itu tidak cocok bagi kami. Kami memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang kami mau asal tidak menyusahkan orang lain…"

Satsuko terpana melihat Sakurai. Tiba-tiba di depan matanya berdiri seorang pangeran yang sama dengan yang mengecup tangannya saat pesta dansa, pangeran yang tampan dan sopan juga cerdas.

Sakurai tersenyum penuh arti, "Tidak ada salahnya kan? Sa-Tsu-Ko-Hi-Me?" Tanyanya sambil menggoda. Satsuko menyadari wajahnya mulai memanas. Sang putri memalingkan muka dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

Satsuko melihat sepotong telur dadar di tengah meja dan saat dia akan mengambilnya, sumpitnya berbenturan dengan sumpit seseorang yang kelihatannya juga mau mengambil telur itu. Satsuko berpandangan dengan orang itu. Ternyata Uzumaki Naruko. Ujung satu telur dadar itu dicepit di sumpit Satsuko, sedangkan ujung yang satu lagi di sumpit Naruko

"Hei kamu! Aku gak peduli kamu tamu kek atau tunangan Sakurai-kun kek! Telur ini milikku lepaskan!"

"Hn! Kamu yang lepaskan! Lagipula yang kau makan itu ramen! Ga cocok pake telur!" Untuk waktu yang sudah sangat lama Satsuko tidak menggunakan bahasa baku.

Kedua putri itu mulai berseteru sambil saling berteriak, tiba-tiba telur itu hilang dari sumpit mereka berdua. Gadis gemuk yang tadi berbicara dengan Shikami secepat kilat mengambilnya dari sumpit mereka berdua dan mengunyahnya.

Naruko langsung berteriak, "HEI CHOUCHOU!! BERANINYA KAU AMBIL TELURKUU!! DASAR GEN…"

Tiba-tiba hampir semua orang di meja makan melompat dan meniban Naruko, memblokir kata-kata terlarang yang hampir dilontarkannya.

Satsuko memperhatikan dengan bingung, "Kenapa sih?

Sakurai tertawa pahit, "Kamu enggak pernah liat kalo Chouchou denger kata terlarang itu…."

* * *

Tanpa disangka Satsuko, hari-hari yang dijalaninya di Konoha benar-benar menyenangkan. Dia bisa melakukan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukannya di Kerajaan Uchiha.

Di Konoha, dia boleh berkuda, berlatih memanah, bermain pedang dan lain-lain, semua orang sangat ramah padanya. Setiap hari dia melakukan banyak hal berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berbeda.

Setiap pagi, mereka saran seperti biasa, walau Satsuko agak kikuk pertamanya, lama kelamaan dia mulai menikmatinya. Lalu Satsuko, Sakurai, Naruko, Hinamaru, Shikami, Ino, Rii dan remaja seumuran mereka akan diajari bermacam-macam pelajaran oleh Iruka, guru pribadi keluarga kerajaan. Setelah itu, mereka diperbolehkan melakukan apapun yang mereka mau, bertualang di istana, berenang di danau yang terdapat di kebun istana, berlatih pedang dan memanah, berkuda, atau membaca di perpustakaan sampai makan malam tiba.

Bagi Satsuko kegiatannya bersama teman-teman yang lain sangat menyenangkan, bertengkar dengan Naruko, membaca di perpustakaan bersam Hinamaru, menemani Shikami melihat awan, dilatih oleh Kakashi, sang jendral pasukan kerajaan dan lain-lain. Tapi di dalam hatinya bagi Satsuko saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan adalah saat bersama dengan Sakurai.

Sekarang, ia selalu makan di sebelah Sakurai, saat belajar pun begitu. Hubungan mereka makin mendekat saat suatu hari Satsuko kehilangan kalungnya yang sangat berharga pada saat mereka berenang di danau. Sakurai membantu Satsuko mencarinya dengan menyelam ke bagiaan-bagian yang dalam sementara Satsuko mencari di sekitar pantai. Sakurai awalnya memarahi Satsuko karena membawa benda berharga ke tempat yang bahaya. Malam itu mereka bertengkar dan tidak bicara satu sama lain.

Keesokan paginya, hari agak mendung Satsuko berusaha mencari lagi di sekitar danau tanpa mengetahui sebuah hujan badai akan melanda wilayah Konoha. Saat ia sedang istirahat, hujan deras mengguyur dengan petir menyambari-nyambar. Satsuko berhasil menyelamatkan diri ke sebuah pondok tukang kebun.

Tapi pondok reyot itu bergoyang-goyang menyeramkan di tiup angin. Apalagi Satsuko hanya sendirian. Tiba- tiba pintunya digedor dari luar, Satsuko, kedinginan dan takut tidak berani membuka pintu,

"Satsuko-chan?? Kau di dalam??" terdengar suara yang familiar bagi Satsuko. Gadis itu langsung membuka pintu dan menemukan sang pangeran berambut _pink _nya berdiri dengan gagah. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh lumpur dan basah kuyup

"Sakuraii!! Aku takuut...!!" Satsuko langsung memeluk tubuh Sakurai yang bidang danmenangis di dadanya. Sakurai memeluknya dan mengangkatnya _bridal style_ lalu dengan cepat berlari kembali ke istana. Sesampainya di istana, Naruko langsung membawakan handuk kering dan pakaian ganti. Ino menyalakan perapian dan Hinamaru membawakan minuman hangat.

Saat semuanya sudah lebih tenang, Satsuko dan Sakurai ditinggal sendirian di ruangan rekreasi. Sakurai mengangkat tangannya ke kepala Satsuko dan mengetuk dahinya pelan

"Dasar bodoh… Kamu tidak tahu seberapa aku khawatir padamu…."

Satsuko merasa amat bersalah, "Ma…Maaf… ya…" untuk putri yang tadinya seangkuh Satsuko, agak sulit untuk mengucapkan maaf

"Tapi aku senang hal ini terjadi…"

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya pertama kali aku liat Satsuko-chan ketakutan sambil menangis!" seru Sakurai sambil tersenyum lebar

Satsuko membelalakan matanya mengingat bagaimana dirinya berlari dan memeluk Sakurai. Ditundukannya kepalanya malu-malu, "Me…Memangnya kenapa?"

Tangan Sakurai yang besar dan hangat mengusap-usap rambut hitam Satsuko yang masih agak basah, "Tidak kok, aku senang kau mau menunjukan perasaanmu seperti tadi…"

"Kamu ini harga dirinya terlalu besar! Harusnya kamu tidak perlu malu menunjukan kalau kamu itu takut atau sedih…."

"Sakurai…"

"Karena, kalaupun kamu sedang sedih dan menangis sampai matamu bengkak dan rambutmu berantakan, aku akan tetap mencintaimu Satsuko!"

Satsuko sangat kaget mendengarnya, tiba-tiba Sakurai bangkit dan mencium kening Satsuko, "Sekarang tidurlah! Jangan sampai sakit kamu!"

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, sebuah pemberitahuan datang. Oto, musuh besar Konoha selama bertahun-tahun akan melakukan penyerangan. Tentu saja, sebagai pangeran, Sakurai diharuskan maju ke garis depan.

Semalam sebelum keberangkatannya, Sakurai mengajak Satsuko berjalan berduaan di balkon tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Seperti malam itu juga, Satsuko duduk di_ railing_. Satsuko melihat Sakurai menghela napas terus menerus malam itu,

"… Satsuko-chan…?"

"Hn..?"

"Dengarkan aku… Walaupun kamu sebenarnya tidak mau menjadi tunanganku… Tapi aku sudah memaksamu datang ke sini yah? Maaf…"

Hati Satsuko tercekat mendengarnya, apa Sakurai masih berpikir kalau Satsuko membencinya? Perasaan Satsuko pada Sakurai… Adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat digambarkan, bahka oleh Satsuko sendiri

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu… Aku mencintaimu Satsuko-chan…"

"Aku… mungkin tidak bisa kembali lagi…."

"Karena itu kumohon … dengan segala perasaanku padamu… Satsuko-chan…"

Jantung Satsuko berdegup makin kencang saat Sakurai berlutu dengan satu kaki dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak

"Menikahlah denganku…"

Di dalam kepala Satsuko banyak hal-hal terbayang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya apabila Sakurai benar-benar akan pergi… Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuanya bila Sakurai meninggal saat ia sudah bertunangan dengan Sakurai,

"Satsuko-chan…?"

"…Tidak…."

"Apa yang kamu pikir hah? Untuk apa aku bertunangan dengan orang yang mungkin tidak akan kembali? Kamu mau mempermalukan aku ya? Tidak akan ada orang yang mau menikah denganku kalau aku sudah punya tunangan yang sudah mati! Tahu?"

Sakurai memandang Satsuko tidak berkedip. Ia menaruh kotak berisi cincin di tangan Satsuko, "Begitu… Tapi kumohon… Paling tidak simpanlah ini…" Sakurai berbalik dan berlari menjauh

Satsuko membuka kotak itu di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin dan di sekelilingnya, sebuah kalung melingkar di atas busa yang dibungkus beludru.

"Kalung ini…"

"Kalungku…" Tidak terasa, air mata merebak di mata Satsuko.

"Sakurai…" bulir bulir air mata berjatuhan, Satsuko mencoba menghapusnya, tapi air mata tetap berjatuhan

"_Tidak ada salahnya kan? Sa-Tsu-Ko-Hi-Me?"_

"Sakurai…."

"_Dasar bodoh… Kamu tidak tahu seberapa aku khawatir padamu…."_

"Sakurai…"

"_Tidak kok, aku senang kau mau menunjukan perasaanmu seperti tadi…"_

"Sakurai… Maaf… Maafkan aku…" Satsuko terduduk di lantai sambil menutupi wajahnya yang basah akan air mata

"_Aku hanya ingin kau tahu… Aku mencintaimu Satsuko-chan…"_

"Sakurai… Jangan… Pergi…"

"_Aku… mungkin tidak bisa kembali lagi…."_

"Sakurai…"

"_Karena itu kumohon … dengan segala perasaanku padamu… Satsuko-chan…"_

"Sakurai… Aku juga mencintaimu…."

"_Menikahlah denganku…"_

"Sakurai… Akupun…. Ingin menikah denganmu…"

**TBC**

Heehehehehhe inilah chapter pertama dri fanfic GB gue!!

Gue berusaha membuat Sasuke gak OOC dan itu sangat susah sekali melihat keberadaannya sekarang jdi cwe, which mean she'll have to cry someday dan gue kga bisa bayangiiiinnn X(

Ini cuma jdi twoshot ko, tdinya nekat mo gue jdiin oneshot tpi kyanya ko panjang bgt yh? R&R onegaiiiiiiiii :P


	2. Chapter 2

My One and Only Pink Haired Prince

**My One and Only Pink Haired Prince**

Summary: Di sebuah pesta dansa, Pangeran Sakurai dari Kerajaan Konoha jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Putri Satsuko dari kerajaan Uchiha. Supaya keduanya mau menerima satu sama lain, Raja Fugaku mengirim putrinya untuk tinggal bersama sang pangeran. Bisakah Sang pangeran berambut _pink _ini melelehkan hati beku putri pujaannya?

Ehem… Dari dulu gue emang suka banget ama crita gender bended… makanya gue mikir, kenapa gue kga bikin juga aja yah? hehehehehe

Yang di balik gender nya disini cuma Rookie 9, sand sibling ama teamnya Gai yg laennya normal ko :D

Berminggu-minggu berlalu tak ada tanda-tanda atas kedatangan sang pangeran muda. Selama itu, Satsuko berdoa siang dan malam tanpa memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri. Tidak jarang Satsuko ditemukan tertidur di pondok tempat Sakurai menyelamatkan dirinya atau termenung di balkon sambil menangis tersedu-sedu merintih-rintih memohon maaf kepada Sakurai.

Satsuko beberapa kali telah mengirim surat kepada Sakurai, tapi tidak ada satu surat pun dibalasnya.

Suatu hari, pasukan kerajaan tiba di Konoha, Satsuko mati-matian mencari Sakurai, di tenda orang-orang terluka, di barisan prajurit, tapi hasilnya nihil. Lalu ia diberi tahu bahwa Sakurai telah tertangkap kerajaan Oto. Mendengar berita ini, Satsuko jatuh pingsan.

Setelah 3 bulan berlalu, Sakurai dinyatakan MIA dan Satsuko dipanggil kembali oleh orang tuanya.

Di kerajaan Uchiha, di depan orang tua, kakak, dan kakak iparnya, Satsuko berlutut memohon agar dia diperbolehkan menunggu Sakurai, dia bahkan mengancam apabila dia dipaksa menikah dengan orang lain selain Sakurai, Satsuko akan masuk biara.

Dengan senang hati permohonan Satsuke dikabulkan oleh orang tuanya yang senang bukan main melihat kenyataan bahwa putri mereka akhirnya menemukan cinta pertamanya.

Malam itu, tidur Satsuko agak tidak nyaman, dia terus menggeliat di tempat tidur

_/Mimpi/_

_Satsuko berada di sebuah ruang gelap dan dingin. Di dalam ruang itu, tidak ada suara satu pun, tidak ada seberkas cahaya pun. Keheningan ini agak menakutkan Satsuko, ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat tangannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara rintihan._

"_Ko…. Chan…."_

_Satsuko mengenali suara itu_

_Suara yang sangat ramah dan terkesan akrab di telinga Satsuko_

"_Sakurai?? Kamu di mana?? Ini aku!" Satsuko berteriak, mencoba mencari arah suara itu dalam kegelapan_

"_Uuuhhh….. Satsu…ko…"_

_Satsuko, berhasil menemukan arah suara pangerannya mencoba berjuang keras berlari dalam kegelapan. Tiba-tiba kakinya menyentuh sesuatu dan erangan kecil terdengar lagi_

"_Aaah…" Satsuko menyadari benda di hadapannya adalah sang pangeran yang selalu ditunggunya. Cepat-cepat dia berlutut dan merabanya, sekujur tubuh Sakurai panas demam dan napasnya terengah. Satsuko bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat saat ia menyentuh Sakurai. _

_Darah._

_Walau dalam kegelapan, Satsuko akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sakurai pasti terluka parah, dicobanya untuk meraba wajahnya dan menyentuh pipinya. Sang putri mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah pemuda itu. Dia bisa mencium bau obat._

'_Apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang Oto kepadanya? Apa dia dibius? Atau malah diracuni?' Ketakutan melanda hati Satsuko. Sakurai, merasakan sosok seseorang di sampingnya merintih lagi,_

"_Satsuko…Chan…?"_

"_Sakurai! Kamu bisa mendengarku?"_

"_Go… men… Satsuko-chan…"_

"_Kenapa minta maaf?"_

"_So.. al waktu itu… Aku bukan bermaksud membuat Hime marah…"_

_Air mata Satsuko merebak dan dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sakurai, "Bodoh… Aku lah yang harus minta…."_

_Tiba-tiba wujud Sakurai yang padat mulai menghilang dari pelukan Satsuko. Ruangan itu juga lama kelamaan agak terang membuat Satsuko dapat melihat pemandangan sekitar. Gua. Sebuah gua batu yang agaknya dibuat penjara. Tangan Sakurai yang perlahan menghilang dirantai di dinding. Seperti tebakan Satsuko, Sakurai memang bersimbah darah._

_Dibalikannya pandangan ke pintu gua, badai salju meraung di luar. _

'_Sakurai! Jangan-jangan selama 3 bulan ini dia disekap di tempat seperti ini? Melihat lukanya, mungkin dia disiksa setiap hari, lalu sepertinya luka lamanya juga sudah terinfeksi…'_

'_Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kutolong… Bisa-bisa…'_

_Satsuko tersentak dari lamunannya oleh suara lemah Sakurai, "Sayounara… Putriku… Satsuko-hime…"_

Satsuko terbangun. Sekujur tubuhnya basah akan keringat dan matanya berlinangan air mata. Dia membayangkan Sakurai tadi, dia terlihat begitu kurus dan belum tentu orang-orang Oto memberinya makan dengan benar, rambut _pink _nya sangat kotor dan kusam, matanya juga tidak berkilauan seperti dulu.

Dengan segera, Satsuko melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Ia mengganti gaun tidurnya dengan sebuah gaun tipis yang memudahkannya bergerak dan mengambil mantelnya. Perlahan, sang putri mengendap masuk ke kamar kakaknya

"Kak…?" bisiknya, membangunkan Itachi yang tengah terlelap sembari memeluk istrinya

"…Ha…? Satsuko…? Sedang apa kamu malam-malam?"

"…Aku… Mau menyelamatkan Sakurai…"

"Sakurai? Memangnya kamu tahu dia ada di mana?"

"Kakak tahu tidak, penjara Oto yang kelihatannya ada di dalam gua? Kelihatannya di tempat tinggi juga… Seperti sebuah gunung bersalju…?"

"Itu kan Hebi no yama! Penjara tempat kriminal-kriminal paling berbahaya di Oto! Orang yang dibawa ke sana kudengar tidak pernah kembali!" Itachi berbisik agak keras, tidak mau membangunkan istrinya.

"Su… Sungguhkah kak…? Ka… Karena… kurasa… Sakurai ada di sana…" wajah Satsuko memucat

Itachi beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menarik Satsuko keluar kamar, "Dengar dulu, memang kamu tahu dari mana? Kamu mau ke sana sendirian??"

Satsuko mengangguk, "Mungkin kakak tidak akan percaya, tapi aku tahu kalau Sakurai pasti ada di sana!"

"Tapi kalau dia tidak ada? Kamu belum tahu apakah Sakurai masih hi…" Satsuko menghentikan kakaknya

"Sakurai masih hidup kakak. Aku yakin akan hal itu! Kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat menolongnya… Dia tidak akan bisa tertolong!"

Itachi menghela napas, "Kamu benar akan pergi sendiri? Aku akan mengantar mu!"

Satsuko menggeleng, "Tadi kakak bilang sendiri, tidak ada yang pernah kembali dari sana… Kalau kakak tidak kembali, siapa yang akan meneruskan kerajaan ini? Bagaimana dengan kak Haruka? Bagaimana dengan putra kakak?"

Itachi agak kaget dengan perkataan adiknya, "Satsuko… Kamu sudah berubah ya…?"

Satsuko tersenyum manis, "_Dia _yang merubahku kak…"

Saat matahari terbit, Satsuko memacu kuda putihnya ke arah Hebi no Yama, yang menurut Itachi makan waktu 1 hari untuk sampai. Barang bawaan Satsuko hanya sedikit, kotak p3k, sekantong kecil makanan, mantel Itachi (untuk Sakurai nanti), busur dan panah, beberapa bola berisi obat bius dari Haruka, dan perlengkapan penting lainya.

Sambil menggenggam tali kengkangnya, Satsuko kembali membayangkan mimpinya semalam. Keringatnya kembali mengalir, diliriknya cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Dengan optimis tatapannya kembali ke depan, memandang masa depan yang akan dijalaninya dengan bahagia di saat Sakurai kembali di sisinya.

Akhirnya, setelah seharian berpacu, Satsuko dan kudanya beristirahat di kaki Hebi no yama. Ia membiarkan kudanya minum di sungai dan mengisi sebuah kantung kulit dengan air sebagai bekal. Setelah merapikan barangnya dan menggelar selimut, Sang putri berbaring, menatap bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Ditutupnya mata hitamnya dan membayangkan sang pangeran berada di sisinya. Setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya yang putih mulus

'_Sakurai… Tunggulah aku…'_

Keesokan harinya, Satsuko terbangun agak siang karena lelah, si kuda tengah asyik menjilati wajahnya, "…Kamu membangunkanku? Terimakasih…"

Satsuko menggulung selimut yang dipakainya sebagai alas tidur lalu mencuci muka di sungai tadi. Dengan segera, ia berpacu naik ke atas gunung.

"Uuuhh… Udaranya makin dingin… Mungkin sekitar 1 kilometer lagi akan turun salju…" Saat ini Satsuko berada di tempat terakhir yang ditemuinya yang masih tumbuh rumput. Sang Putri mengambil mantelnya dan turun dari kuda, "Kamu tunggu di sini ya…? Di atas gunung akan sangat terjal, jadi bahaya kalau aku menaikimu…"

Sang kuda yang setia hanya meringkik lembut seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Satsuko. Kuda itu menjilati wajah Satsuko dan mendorong Sang putri dengan moncongnya ke arah jalan setapak yang akan didaki Satsuko. Satsuko tersenyum kecil dan berjalan berani ke jalan setapak itu.

Tepat seperti perkiraan Satsuko, tidak lama ia berjalan, salju turun dengan agak deras. Satsuko memakai tudungnya dan tetap berjalan, walaupun jarak pandangan matanya hanya sekitar 30 sentimeter.

Langkahnya benar-benar berat, menyeruak salju yang kian lama makin menggunung sangatlah sulit baginya apa lagi sambil membawa tas yang berisi mantel, air minum dan obat bius dari Haruka, serta panah dan busur yang terus dipertahankannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melihat cahaya dalam kejauhan. Satsuko menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat arah datangnya cahaya. Akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa itu adalah _gua_. Kemungkinan besar gua tempat Sakurai disekap. Dilihatnya juga dua orang penjaga berdiri di depan gua itu, tubuh keduanya besar dan kekar. Mereka berdiri tegap seakan tidak terganggu badai salju yang meraung-raung. Tiba-tiba, diingatnya perkataan Sakurai dulu

_Flashback_

_Mereka berdua sedang berlatih memanah bersama. Sasarannya adalah sebuah boneka jerami yang dibentuk menjadi seorang lelaki kekar_

"_Satsuko-chan, kalau Hime berhadapan dengan orang seperti ini, apa yang akan Hime lakukan?"_

"_Aku? Bertarung dengan orang seperti ini? Untuk apa? Lagi pula, aku tidak bakal sampai harus bertarung! Aku ini putri!"_

_Sakurai tersenyum, "Memang, tapi tidak ada salahnya berlatih kan? Dari pada menyesal nanti"_

"_Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"_Mudah, sebesar apa pun seseorang, keseimbangannya terletak pada satu titik…" Dilepaskannya sebuah anak panah ke arah tali yang mengikat kaki boneka jerami itu_

"_Kaki" Saat anak panahnya mengenai, tali itu putus dan boneka jerami itu langsung jatuh_

_Satsuko terpana dan saat dipandangnya Sakurai, pemuda itu sedang tersenyum riang, mengagumi hasil kerjanya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah melihat senyum itu_

_End Of Flashback_

Satsuko mengambil sebatang anak panahnya. Ini bukanlah anak panah biasa. Itachi yang memberikannya. Di ujung anak panah ini, telah dioleskan racun yang cukup kuat yang akan membuat orang yang terkena mati rasa sampai sekitar 2-3 hari. Satsuko merasa panah dengan racun seperti ini sama sekali tidak pantas untuk orang-orang Oto yang mengambil wajah tersenyum itu darinya. Andai tidak dilarang Itachi, ia akan memolesinya dengan racun yang jauh lebih mematikan.

Perlahan dan tanpa suara, Satsuko mengendap-endap sampai cukup dekat untuk melihat kedua penjaga itu. Dilepaskannya panah ke lutut penjaga yang lebih kecil dan lelaki itu ambruk sambil memegangi lututnya yang berlumuran darah. Penjaga yang satu lagi langsung menghampiri kawannya dan saat ia lengah, Satsuko melepaskan anak panah ke lututnya juga. Penjaga itu mendelik kepada Satsuko,

"Hei gadis kecil! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini??" Rupanya dia cukup kuat, penjaga itu tetap bisa berjalan terseok-seok ke arah Satsuko. Satsuko menembakan panah satu lagi ke bahunya, tapi penjaga itu masih bisa berdiri. Satsuko merogoh kantung yang terikat di pinggangnya dan mengambil sebuah bola sebesar kelereng yang diberikan Haruka,

'_Satsuko-chan, bola-bola ini sudah kuisi bubuk obat tidur yang sangat kuat. Lemparkan saja ke musuhmu, tapi jangan sampai kau menghirup kabutnya juga, musuhmu akan tertidur selama 4 hari sampai seminggu'_

Satsuko menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan lengan mantelnya yang lebar dan melempar bola itu. Seketika, bola itu pecah dan mengeluarkan kabut tebal berwarna kehijauan. Sambil tetap menutup hidungnya, Satsuko menerobos masuk ke gua.

Di dalam gua, banyak sel-sel terjejer yang berisi orang-orang berpenampilan menakutkan yang memelototinya sangar. Sampai sel terakhiri, Satsuko tidak juga menemukan Sakurai

Seorang tahanan yang kelihatannya agak sinting dan berambut putih panjang menyapanya, "Hai nona manis… Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" kata orang itu sambil terkikik aneh

Satsuko menghampiri tahanan itu, "Aku mencari seseorang, harusnya ada pemuda berambut merah muda di sini…"

"Ah! Pangeran Konoha itu? Yaaa…. Tadinya dia di sini…"

Secercah harapan timbul di wajah Satsuko, "Sungguh? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Seorang tahanan lain menyaut, "Dia sekarang ada di tempat eksekusi nona!" Kali ini, tahanan itu berpenampilan agak rapi dibanding yang tadi rambutnya pirang, dan omongannya juga lebih sopan

"Eksekusi? Maksudmu?"

"Pemuda itu… Akan dijadikan korban untuk membangunkan setan itu…"

"Setan…? Dikorbankan?"

"Iya Nona…" Sahut tahanan sinting tadi, "Darahnya akan menjadi pembangkit sang raja setan dari Oto! Orochimaru!!"

"O… Orochimaru…?"

Satsuko, yang sedari tadi merasa bahwa tahanan itu agak familiar, tiba-tiba menyadarinya. Tidak sembarang orang mengenal Orochimaru, mantan raja Oto yang dikalahkan oleh Konoha dahulu, dia disebut-sebut sebagai raja setan karena kemampuan sihirnya yang hampir tak terkalahkan,

"…Apakah…. Anda adalah…."

Tahanan berambut putih itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya Nona… Namaku adalah… Jiraiya…"

Satsuko tercengang, Jiraiya? Ayah dari Sakurai yang dahulu dikatakan meninggal? Raja dari kerajaan Konoha? Satsuko berbalik ke tahanan berambut pirang itu, "Kalau begitu anda…"

"Namikaze Minato Nona… Saya dan Jiraiya-sensei sudah ditahan di sini sejak perang besar dulu…"

Namikaze Minato? Berarti, orang ini adalah ayah kandung Naruko!

Satsuko masih sangat terkejut saat Jiraiya menegurnya, "Hei! Pergi kau sana! Selamatkan putraku! Tidak ada waktu lagi! Ruang eksekusi ada di atas tangga itu!"

Satsuko mengangguk dan berlari menaiki tangga, "Ji… Jiraiya-sama! Minato-sama! Tunggulah! Aku akan kembali!"

Kedua lelaki itu menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak kusangka… Putri Fugaku tumbuh persis seperti dia dulu…"

Satsuko berlari kencang menaiki anak tangga yang rasanya tidak habis juga. Di ujung tangga ada sebuah pintu kayu. Perlahan didorongnya pintu itu dan Satsuko mengintip ke dalam. Pemandangan di dalam membuatnya sangat tercegang.

Prajurit-prajurit sebesar dua penjaga tadi berdiri berkeliling, sepertinya mereka sedang memecuti seseorang dengan pecut-pecut yang hampir sebesar tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat jangkar kapal.

Sebersit rambut _pink _terlihat dari tengah kerumunan orang itu, membuat Satsuko _murka_.

"Berani-beraninya… Kau menyakiti Sakurai-ku!!"

Satsuko melompat masuk ke kamar itu, menyiapkan sebuah anak panah dan menembakannya ke tangan orang yang sedang memecuti Sakurai. Orang itu berteriak kesakitan dan Satsuko menembakan panah tepat di lehernya.

Prajurit lain berteriak marah dan menyerang Satsuko yang saat itu sedang benar-benar marah. Walaupun ia hanya berlatih sebentar di Konoha, Satsuko sudah cukup lincah untuk menyaingi kecepatan prajurit-prajurit besar itu.

Diangkatnya ujung gaunnya dan Satsuko melompat cepat di atas kepala-kepala mereka dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Sakurai yang terkulai lemah.

"Sa… Satsuko-chan…?"

"Sakurai!" Satsuko berlutut dan memeluk Sakurai erat

"Aahh!! Jangan di situ… Ru… Rusukku sepertinya retak…"

Satsuko melepaskan Sakurai dan membuka kancing kemejanya yang sudah bersimbah darah dan robek di sana sini. Sang putri membelalakan matanya di hadapan sang pangeran.

Dada Sakurai yang bidang penuh dengan luka-luka, dari memar, luka bekas pecutan, luka baret, luka bekas tikaman pedang ataupun pisau, bahkan di beberapa tempat terdapat luka bakar. Apa yang orang-orang sialan itu lakukan pada pangerannya? Satsuko tidak mau membayangkannya.

Satsuko menidurkan Sakurai selembut mungkin di lantai dan berdiri, merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil segenggam bola berisi obat bius yang tersisa

"Sakurai… Maaf tapi cuma sebentar… Tahan napasmu…"

Sakurai, sebagai seorang dokter mengetahui apa yang dipegang Satsuko saat itu. Dengan lemah, ia mengambil napas, walau tidak dalam dan menutup matanya.

Satsuko melempar bola-bola itu sekaligus dan langsung berbaring di samping Sakurai, menutupi keduanya dengan mantelnya,

'_Tapi Satsuko-chan, apabila kau menggunakan bola ini lebih dari 3 buah sekaligus, obat ini akan menjadi racun yang mematikan dan membunuh musuhmu seketika. Karena itu sangat penting bagmiu untuk menahan napasmu sendiri'_

Satsuko memeluk Sakurai dan menutup rapat matanya di bawah naungan mantel yang besar dan tebal yang cukup untuk keduanya berbaring di bawahnya. Badan Sakurai sedikit demi sedikit mendingin dan Satsuko menyadarinya

"Sa… Sakurai…?"

Sakurai memandangnya penuh arti dan menggeleng. Satsuko tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya

'_Jangan bicara Hime… Tunggu sampai racunnya memudar'_

Tidak lama, Satsuko merasa sudah aman bagi mereka untuk keluar. Saat disibakkannya mantel itu, mereka melihat prajurit-prajurit Oto bergelimpangan tanpa nyawa. Satsuko menghampiri Sakurai yang berbisik sangat lemah

"Hime… Batu itu…" Sakurai menunjuk sebuah batu yang diukir menjadi ular yang terpasang di dinding

"Darahku sudah mengenainya… Kalau begitu, bisa-bisa Orochimaru akan bangkit… Hancurkanlah batu itu Hime…"

Satsuko mengangguk dan memukulkan sebuah anak panah sampai batu itu pecah berkeping-keping. Sakurai tersenyum dan berbisik lagi, "Syukurlah… Dengan begini… Semua telah usai…"

Satsuko segera berpaling ke Sakurai, berpikir bahwa sebuah wajah tersenyum, tapi yang dilihatnya adalah sosok sang pangeran berlumuran darah yang tergeletak lemah di lantai

"SAKURAI!!"

Sang putri berambut hitam langsung menaruh dua jari di leher Sakurai, mencoba mencari detakan, dan merasa jauh lebih lega saat merasakn degupan pelan yang berdetak di nadi Sakurai.

Akan tetapi, tubuh sang pangeran sudah sangat dingin, kalau begini terus mungkin dia tak akan bisa bertahan

"A… Apa yang harus kulakukan…?" Satsuko berkata terbata-bata sambil bercucuran air mata

_Flashback_

_Hinamaru dan Satsuko sedang membaca di perpustakaan, saat Satsuko menemukan sebuah buku tentang sebuah dongeng di gunung salju_

"_Hei Hinamaru…"_

"_Ya Hime?"_

"_Andaikan aku seperti putri ini, terjatuh di danau es tapi tidak bertemu peri seperti di buku ini, apa yang harus dilakukan sang pangeran?"_

"_Sang pangeran harus membagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada sang putri itu Satsuko-hime…"_

_End Of Flashback_

Kehangatan tubuh! Dengan segera, Satsuko membuka rompi, korset dan blusnya lalu dengan perlahan, kemeja Sakurai turut dibukanya. Satsuko menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan mantel Itachi yang dibawanya, lalu dipeluknya tubuh Sakurai seerat mungkin, mencoba membagi kehangatan pada sang pangeran. Satsuko menaruh kepalanya pada dada Sakurai dan menutup matanya yang basah sedari tadi

'_Sakurai… Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dariku lagi!'

* * *

_

Beberapa jam kemudian, Satsuko membuka matanya, merasakan dirinya sedang berada di pelukan seseorang. Sepasang tangan yang kuat dan hangat memeluk tubuh kecilnya lembut dan sesekali, ia juga merasakan sepasang bibir menciumi dahinya

"Sakurai…?" Satsuko membuka mata perlahan, melihat sepasang mata hijau yang didambakannya.

"Aku di sini… Hime…"

"Bagaimana lukamu…?"

"Yah… Aku tidak kuat untuk menyembuhkan diriku… Paling tidak, karena udara yang dingin, luka-luka lama ku terinfeksi dengan lambat… Kurasa aku masih bisa hidup…"

Satsuko memeluk leher Sakurai lagi, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pemuda itu yang khas, "Be…Begitu…?"

"Lebih baik kita turun… Hime…. Otou-sama dan Namikaze-sama ada di bawah menunggu kita…"

"Bagaimana dengan tahanan lain…?" bisik Satsuko sambil memapah Sakurai turun

Sakurai agak terkejut saat mendengar Satsuko mengatakan hal itu. Satsuko yang dulu pasti akan pergi tanpa memikirkan dirinya atau orang-orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Sakurai tersenyum

"Tidak apa… Aku sudah bicara dengan mereka… Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak melakukan kejahatan yang begitu berbahaya…. Mereka hanya orang-orang yang cukup berani untuk memberontak pada Orochimaru… Katanya, mereka akan lebih dari senang untuk mengabdi pada Konoha…"

"Begitu ya…?"

Sesampainya di bawah, Satsuko mendudukan Sakurai untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sakurai mengusap rambut hitam Satsuko lembut, "Hime… Kau sudah berubah ya?"

Satsuko membalas tersenyum dan menjawab, "…Ya… Kaulah yang merubahku Ouji-sama…"

* * *

Satsuko mengirim sinyal SOS pada Konoha dan kedatangan mereka disambut riang oleh rakyat Konoha. Ratu Tsunade berlari langsung ke pelukan sang raja. Sekilas, Satsuko melihat Naruko bersama wanita berambut merah yang tidak dikenalnya berlari ke arah Minato Namikaze, setelah itu, dia terkikik melihat Hinamaru dengan malu-malu memperkenalkan diri ke ayah Naruko sebagai tunangannya.

Sakurai langsung dirawat oleh dokter-dokter ternama di seluruh Konoha. Dalam masa penyembuhannya, tak pernah sekalipun sang putri meninggalkan sisinya.

Kira-kira 2 minggu kemudian, Sakurai diperbolehkan keluar kamar. Maka, Satsuko membawanya ke balkon tempat mereka bertemu. Satsuko duduk di pinggiran sedangkan Sakurai masih duduk di kursi rodanya

"Uuumm… Sakurai…?"

"Ada apa? Satsuko-chan?"

"Ehh… Soal yang waktu itu…"

"Hmmm?" Sakurai menunduk, mengingat malam itu

"Saat itu… Aku mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak kukatakan padamu… Jadi… Maukah kau memaafkan ku??" Mata hitam Satsuko yang besar menatapnya dengan memohon. Sakurai tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja Hime… Lagipula itu salahku juga… Aku terlalu terburu-buru… Sampai membuat Hime marah…."

Satsuko tersentak dan langsung berlutut di depan kursi roda Sakurai. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan… Hanya itu yang mau kutanyakan…"

"Oh? Apa lagi?"

"A… Aku mau tanya… Apakah… la… lamaranmu itu masih berlaku…?"

"Eh…?"

Satsuko memperlihatkan jari manisnya, sebuah cincin platina dengan hiasan batu permata melingkari jari itu.

"Cincin ini…"

"I… Iya… Aku hanya ingin kau tahu… Apabila masih berlaku… Aku menerimanya…"

Sakurai menunduk, wajahnya tertutupi oleh tangannya. Satsuko langsung panik, "Eeehh… Ka.. Kalau kamu… tidak mau… A… Aku…"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat Sakurai tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya, siap memeluk Sang putri.

Mata hitam Satsuko menguraikan air mata. Dia melompat ke pangkuan sang pangeran dan memeluknya erat, meletak kepalanya di leher Sakurai sambil menangis dan tertawa sekaligus

"Hei… Sakurai…?"

"Ya Hime…?"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil berambut _pink _berlarian di taman dan menabrak seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam yang mencuat-cuat. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar,

"Aku Haruno Sakura! Kamu?"

Anak itu tersipu dan memalingkan wajah, "Uchiha Sasuke…"

_Takdir membuat mereka tetap bersatu, bahkan di kehidupan yang berikutnya_

_Owari_

A/N Akhirnyaaaaaaaaa selesaaaiii hip hip hurray!! R&R! Kalo ada yang mau nanya, tanya aja lewat review okeh!!

Kepada seluruh pemirsa yang mereview scr anonymously, maaf karena saya tidak bisa membalas ripiu anda2 semua! Bukan berarti saya merendahkan atau apa, sungguh sangat mohon maap :ngebungkuk:

Sekian cerita GB Sasusaku ini, Terimakasih


End file.
